The Fairy Tales Continuation
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: kagome dies shortly after completeing the shikon no tama and helping defeat naraku, leaving the sacred jewel to be passed on to her older sister Yuki who has been going to school overseas. however Yuki is of a curious nature and doesn't believe the fantastical stories told about the well inside the shrine and decides to jump down it. Rated M. Inuyasha/OC/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

It was a grave miscalculation that would possibly prove to be her undoing.

She couldn't help it. Her curiosity had simply gotten the best of her as she walked into the old Higurashi shrine where her family had lived for generations after going to the house to see her mother and grandfather and younger brother about her little sister, Kagome's sudden and rather abrupt demise several weeks ago while she had been across sea's in the U.S. studying to be a doctor.

She had expected to return home and be told by her family that her younger sister had died in some random accident. Like she had crossed the streets without looking and been mowed down by some asshole cause he was too busy paying attention to the bitch sucking him off or something.

But what they had told her was a fantastic tale about how Kagome had been passing through the bone eaters well for well over a year and had simply appeared several weeks ago without a scratch on her, and handed their grandfather a beautiful pink colored jewel that she had kept on a delicate silver chain, and told him in a weak voice to see if he could find a suitable replacement for her.

But made it clear than only someone of their bloodline could wear the jewel and pass through the well as she had. After which Kagome had shortly thereafter died for some unknown reason.

Which was part of the reason she had been called home.

Partially to attend Kagome's funeral and partially to claim an inheritance she doubted was real. So now here she was, with the 'legendary' Shikon no Tama around her neck, staring down the very well where her sister had perished and wondering what was going to happen next.

Deciding to see for herself if her mother and grandfather were right about the well (after all it was just a dumb well there was no way that it could connect the modern era to the feudal era japan) any sane person would know that. Still, Kagome had died under mysterious circumstances. And her mom and grandpa had never really lied to her before.

Not in a big way anyways.

And the bone eaters well had long been rumored to be haunted by spirits and demons and such, so it wouldn't hurt to check it out. If only to appease her own idle curiosity.

So reaching out, she ripped the seals and sutras from the old wood that her grandfather must have used to board it up after her sister's death and then quickly ripped up several boards, making just enough room for her to slip inside and climb back up when nothing happened.

Looking down at the jewel around her neck, she sighed softly and slipped the necklace down the front of her shirt where it would be hidden. After all, her grandfather had mentioned that the jewel was dangerous- that dangerous people would try to seek it out and steal it...and if that was true then there was no point in leaving it in the open for anyone to see.

Doing so was foolish.

She'd be an easy target if she didn't pay attention. And she was far from foolish. Or at least she hoped she was anyways.

Taking a deep, steadying breath to calm her nerves, she climbed up on the well's side and used it to drop down inside expecting nothing and let out a startled yelp when the jewel inside her shirt warmed and began to glow so brightly that the well went from pitch black to a blinding white in a matter of moments.

And the next thing she knew, she hit the ground with enough force to jar her and disorient her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since the final battle with Naraku and Miroku and Sango had married. Shippou was going to a sort of 'school' to learn fox magic. Leaving just Inu-yasha to his own vices. And for the most part, the hanyou managed to stay out of trouble.

Going out of his way to keep an eye on the ailing priestess of the village of Edo, Kaede, who was slowing down more and more with age.

Especially after the last epidemic that had swept through the village.

The damn woman had gotten ill while tending to the sick and dying and had almost died herself. After which she had been bed ridden for over a month with a bad cough and a strange rattle in her lungs that had had Inu-yasha running to the bone eaters well- fevertly hoping that he could slip through once again and get help.

It hadn't worked of course. And upon the realization that the well may never open again- oh, how the hanyou had raged. Raged for his lack of knowledge about the one taken from his side. Raged on behalf of his friends. And raged for a dying old woman in desperate need of help that may or may not ever come.

And in the end, he had been reduced to helpless tears as he had tried to dig his way to the other world.

His need to see Kogome, for comfort was so great that he never felt the presence of Miroku down in the well with him until he suddenly found himself in a headlock.

The priest dragging him back away from the impressive hole that he had managed to make in such a short time, screaming and screaming. Until his voice finally gave out and his body slumped a bit in Miroku's hold, the fight finally draining out of him.

Leaving him feeling numb.

So much so that he never felt his friend hug him slightly and push his long silvery white bangs back from his face as Shippou jumped down and helped Miroku carefully raise Inu-Yasha from out of the well before climbing out himself to find Sango and Kirara just a few feet away.

His wife's expression troubled as she gazed at Inu-Yasha, knowing that he would never be the same until Kagome was returned to them.

And she was right. The first year Inu-Yasha had been apart from Kagome, was the most troubling for the newly married couple and the little fox demon. Their friend became a mere shadow of the person he had once been. The way he acted or in many cases didn't act- It brought to mind the newly resurrected Kikyo.

He was there, yet not.

He didn't eat. Didn't sleep. He would just wander around and then go to the well and sit under one of the trees close by for several hours and then he would return to the village and do it all over again.

The second year was barely better.

Barely being the operative word since Inu-Yasha was still acting out of sorts. Still not really eating, though Miroku knew he had taken to hunting again after almost practically stumbling upon the hanyou in the midst of a kill. Something that he'd then pretty much turned back to the village and run home just to tell the others, thinking that perhaps their friend was finally coming back to himself.

Sadly this wasn't the immediate truth.

Inu-Yasha maintained a certain kind of emotional wall between himself and them that only one person could break down and heal the half demon's broken heart.

But as they say, time heals all wounds- by the third year Inu-Yasha (while still somewhat distanced emotionally) had finally given up whatever hope he had been so desperately clinging too and after breaking down one night after a careless (*accidental*) comment from Shippou about how Kagome is probably moved on without them. Had practically chased the now much healthier Kaede and everyone else from the old woman's hut, causing the kitsune and elder to spend the night with the two irked adults Sango and Miroku until several days later when Inu-Yasha once again left the village and headed to the well.

Hopefully this time to say goodbye...

Inu-Yasha approached the well in the early morning hours, before the sun had risen- hoping for some privacy. And upon drawing near it could smell the scent of fresh morning dew, musty old wood and- the last scent he smelled had him frowning as he came to an abrupt stop a distance away as he saw the well glowing blue and held his breath as he thought.

 _It's been three years, and now she comes back. Now when I'm finally ready to move on._ Closing his eyes, he shook his head violently as he caught Kagome's scent. So clean, and fresh despite the season- he could smell night blooming jasmine on her skin and in her hair and somehow without realizing it found himself at the well, peering hopefully over the side into the darkness below as the glow abated and thought he heard the sound of a body hitting solid ground followed by a grunt.

His ears flickered and excitement bubbled up he could have sworn that he heard someone mutter, "Ow. I think I twisted my ankle in this endeavor." And couldn't contain himself anymore, the hanyou tipped his head back and howled.

Letting his voice carry his message on the winds to all of their enemies and friends alike.

Kagome had finally returned!


	3. Chapter 3

Heart beating hard in anticipation, Inu-yasha peered over the side of the well, ready to see the woman he loved more than anything for the first time in three years and was greeted by a most peculiar sight. The young woman in the well looked similar enough to Kagome, so much so that the two of them could be twins.

But she was taller than his Kagome at least about as tall as him. His Kagome's once mid back length dark hair was waist length- and that was while up in the ponytail she had it tied back with. Her breasts were bigger or at least appeared to be. And the way she was dressed...

Kagome liked cute skirts and shirts and such. Sometimes even ones with pictures.

This person, was wearing black silk leggings, dark shorts that hugged her lean waist and mouthwateringly ample bottom, and a nice white colored button up shirt that either had a button or two missing or was designed to show off 'the goods'. Inu-yasha didn't know for sure. All he knew, as he leaned a little bit forward- hoping against hope that he would find the one he loved so desperately- yet had a sneaky suspicion that he wouldn't, and in that moment he felt shattered.

Like half a man.

His Kagome, where was she? He wanted to know and yet as he leaned even further into the well, he let himself tip and then fall. Not caring if he hit the ground or broke his neck, he soundlessly sobbed as he fell into a flash of light at the well and disappeared after startling a yelp out of the young woman.

(********************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru was near the village of Edo, patrolling the lands when he had heard his brother howl and felt his lips quirk a bit. So after three long years the miko his half-breed brother loved had finally returned. That was good. _Especially since_ _his brother hadn't been of any fun of late_ , He thought to himself as he checked among the things that he had brought with him.

One of which was several bolts of silk and kimono's for his human ward, Rin. Who currently resided in the village with his brother and his friends for the time being, to see if she wished to live in his home, among demons. Or among other humans like herself.

She had only been there for six months. And thought Sesshomaru missed the child badly. He went to see her every week or so, barring his work as a lord of course.

And after hearing the howl of his brother, announcing the return of his love, the lord had decided that his latest visit was long overdue. Besides, he had some gifts for the miko that he wished to deliver to her in person and see for himself that she was well.

Gathering everything for his ward, and everything that he had for the miko. He took his time to load down his Rin's pet dragon- Ah Uh, with everything and then gave the order for the dragon to fly after climbing onto his back. An indulgence he sometimes took part in since he knew the creature missed it's mistress and didn't give others rides often despite how well trained he was.

They would reach the village of Edo by twilight, and hopefully he'd be able to leave Rin _and_ the miko with his gifts. Looking down at one of the large saddle bags laden heavy with gifts of special demon silk for the making of clothing, a silvery white kimono with sky blue and cerulean and lavender colored cherry blossoms scattered around the collar, hem, and along the sleeves.

And on the shoulder of the kimono- in gold, was the crest of his noble house hold and another, larger one was on the gold colored belt to the kimono.

This gift in particular pleased him to no end. Just the thought of the miko accepting and wearing it made him absently reach down and stoke the piece of the fabric that was sticking out of the bag, and purr.

The acceptance of his gift alone was enough to make him smile since it meant that the woman would be accepting him as her Alpha and pack leader and protector from now on. But knowing that she may possibly at some point wear his gift- hopefully along with a jewel encrusted hair comb or something made of the delicate carved jade he also planned to present to her- made a shiver work it's way down his spine.

He'd bet that she would be lovely...

Even for a human.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Edo-

Miroku had been speaking with his wife about the matter of starting to have children while Shippou sat a few feet away with Kirara and Kaede, eating their afternoon meal of rice, miso soup and grilled fish caught fresh from the stream in the woods when they heard Inu-yasha's howl.

Shippou, being the only one closest to an Inu in race, understood the howl and all but tripped over his little feet trying to get up and get out the door as his three human companions all looked at him curiously. Wondering what it could be to have caused such a rush in the little kitsune while Kirara took a moment to stretch her body out before following him to the door and then pausing to look back at the humans and chip in her insistent way.

Trying to get the humans to follow before taking off after the fox.

After all, Kagome's return was something to be celebrated as a group. Or at least the two tailed feline thought so.

(******************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru stepped back from Ah Uh with a gentle pat on each of the dragon's two heads, indicating that he could go graze while his Alpha took care of business in the human village.

And waited for the great lumbering beast to go off to do as he was bid before lifting the large and heavy saddle bags loaded down with his gifts for the miko, and the new kimono for his Rin and slung them over one of his shoulders and begun to walk towards the village when he picked up the scent of something oddly familiar and sweet coming from the bone eaters well.

Pausing for a moment in mid step, he weighed the pro's and con's of greeting the miko at the well. On one hand, she would have an escape route if she became scared. On the other... The damn saddle bags were heavy. Not that he was complaining or anything. After all, he had carefully and meticulously chosen each gift for the miko from his private treasury...so of course the gems and gold bars would be heavy.

Along with some of the other items.

And then there was the commissioned bolts of silk for both the miko and his Rin to make clothing from. He had designed and chosen each color- each flower- and infused them with his demonic power as an extra bonus. So that the silk would be as strong and impenetrable as demonic armor.

Because he loved his Rin, in his own weird way. And it was in that same way that he- over the past three years- managed to come to grips with the fact that he, the killing perfection; Lord of the West- also loved the miko that had destroyed Naraku.

And while he may occasionally attack his brother now (let's face it, he enjoyed his sibling rivalry a bit too much. And Inuyasha was just so entertaining) he had also come to acknowledge that his half brother was a part of his pack. Someone who despite their differences, was someone to protect.

Even if he was a pain in the neck.

Moving closer to the well, he picked up the somewhat subtle movements of the person within and wondered for a brief moment if the miko was unable to climb out for some reason and began to set down the saddle bags so that he could go to assist her when the top of a dark head popped up out of the well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well. That was _something_." The female muttered as she finished climbing out of the well and then once she was on the ground, went about dusting herself off while Sesshomarou silently observed her from several feet away. A small frown marring his otherwise perfectly flawless features as he studied the unknown female.

The female looked like an older version of the miko that he had come to see- she had a more beautiful appearance, a more curvaceous body, longer hair, and her scent- and yet his senses told him that this female was not Kagome. She was someone else. A stranger with the miko's face and honey sweet scent.

Yet she wasn't the one he had come to see. She wasn't Kagome of that he was certain.

Which begged the question, _Who was she?_

He was about to make his presence known to her and demand to know just who exactly she was when she finally seemed to realize that she wasn't alone and lifted her head to look around when she spotted him. A soft and barely audible, "Oh." Leaving her pale pink lips as she stared at him.

This made him frown again since it wasn't typical human behavior to openly stare at his person in such a fashion- yet he sensed no fear. No hatred or malice. If anything he sensed...curiosity from the female.

It was as if she had never laid eyes on a demon before.

 _How strange._ He thought as she took a slightly timid step forward, causing him to fix his attention back on her to make sure that she wasn't up to anything he could consider dangerous to his being.

"Hello sir." She said in a polite way that caught him slightly off guard as he continued to stare at her as she moved toward him by two more steps. Her actions somewhat wary as she waited for him to reply or...something. She didn't know quite what just yet as she took a moment to look around and see if the area looked familiar to her.

It did but then it didn't, if that made any sense.

She knew that the Bone Eaters Well- the well that she had just fallen into and climbed out of in this strange place had once been located in a place called Inu-yasha's forest near the village of Edo. The village where the Shikon jewel had once been placed for protection against evil.

And if her mother and grandfather's stories were anything to go by it was also the village where the miko Kikiyo had lived and perished after being tricked by a powerful demon who had wanted the jewel.

It was also the birthplace of their family bloodline.

She knew this after studying the family tree for several school projects. Why at this very moment her great, great, great, great, great grandfather (Miroku) and grandmother (Sango) were probably still newly weds. Unless they had been married for several years now in which case both probably had their hands full with their twelve children. Who would later go on to marry and give them a small army of grandchildren.

At least thirty six or forty three of them. And some would die of childhood illnesses. At least one died in a freak accident at the age of ten. Another four would grow up and die during a war.

And after so long those who were left would have children, and then they would have children- and finally her grandfather and grandmother would both die in their sleep at the ripe old age of a hundred and two. A feat that was practically unheard of in this era.

Unless this was an entirely different era than the one her sister, Kagome, had visited. Which meant that- that she really needed to know what era she was currently in so that she could adapt and blend in before something happened. Glancing back at the six foot seven inch, silver haired masculine beauty standing just a few feet away from her, she wondered if he could tell her what era she was in.

"Um, excuse me- Sir. But could you please tell me what year this is?"

Citrine yellow gold eyes flickered in her direction as he all but scowled at her this time and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment as he took a moment or so to continue staring her down in a freakishly intimidating way that almost sent her running in the opposite direction before he finally spoke in a haughty tone, "This Sesshomaru does not understand you're question."

Smiling slightly, she listened to the sound of his voice and figured that the year must be somewhere between the years 1185 to either 1573 or 1600. Which meant that she was in the same exact feudal era that Kagome had visited. She just wasn't sure about the exact year that's all.

"I see. Then I'm sorry that I have bothered you... Sir demon." She said as she bowed to him respectfully, missing the sheer look of surprise on his face before he quickly masked it as she straightened her spine and then turned and began to walk off in the direction of Edo village.

He started to call out to her, to ask her who she was- but his senses already solved part of that particular puzzle. The female wasn't Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon Miko. She was however someone closely related to the miko. So for now he would simply watch her and see what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru maintained a safe minimum distance of about twelve feet from the human as he non too subtly followed behind her as she made her way towards the village of Edo. After all, he still had things to deliver to his Rin and he couldn't exactly do that and stay in the forest just to watch the female.

Besides, he wanted answers on who she was and her just happening to go in the direction that he was going ensured that he'd be able to corner her easily enough at one point while in the village and perhaps get some answers from her.

Once in the village, he continued to walk behind the woman as some of the villagers turned to look at her and gasped and began to whisper among themselves while she continued on. Apparently not caring that many of the people were staring at her as if she were a ghost or something.

Perhaps because she looked so similar to the Shikon Miko she was used to being stared at.

Finally, someone decided to side up to her- a bold human to be sure- and stopped her. Sesshomaru had an instant dislike of the fellow. He had beady rat-like features and was rubbing his hands together as he looked the woman over from head to toe. His eyes pausing briefly every now and then to take in her barely concealed bosom and lower.

Honestly, if Sesshomaru hadn't have been so thrown by her likeness to the miko- he likely would have thought her a whore. But then again, he had heard that women dressed differently where the miko lived.

Perhaps it had little to do with whether or not one was a whore and more to do with station?

But then again...what station could require so little clothing for females? Truly the whole situation was baffling. And just thinking on things too hard was giving him a headache.

"Pretty lady, would you like to come and drink with me and my friends?" The beady eyed little rat cooed at the woman as his friends- each of whom were standing off to the side- grinned in a sinister way.

The woman looked at the man then at his friends and said in a cheerful tone, "Sorry can't. I've got a date with a houshi and a demon slayer. By the way, could you point me in the direction of Miroku and Sango's home? Or perhaps Kaede's?"

The smile fell from the man's lips and for a moment Sesshomaru's hand inched towards his sword a bit, but stopped about half way there as the man pointed to a hut just a little further down the path and then stepped out of the woman's way and whispered to his friends.

 _"Leave her be. If she's going to see those two then something must have happened to the Lady Kagome..."_ At least the man seemed to have returned to his senses.

 _So, something must have happened to the miko, eh. I wonder what it was to warrant sending someone else through the well?_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself as he hung back a bit while the woman slowly approached the hut that had been pointed out to her.

Outside of it Sesshomaru's sharp eyes could already see the houshi and former demon slayer beginning to shuffle out of the hut after their children along with the fox kit and the two tailed neko. Each one curious as to what had stirred up the villagers. And upon seeing the woman, both seemed to go into shock.

"L-Lady Kagome?" The houshi said as he took several hesitant steps forward, ready to embrace the strange woman as she slowly shook her head no. Causing him to stop and frown before looking back at his wife as the woman who held the appearance of their friend said very clearly,

"My name is Winter Doki Higurashi. I am..." She paused for a moment and seemed to be searching for the right words to say before continuing on. "I am the head of my family and Kagome's older sister."

Upon hearing her words, all of the puzzle pieces slowly fell into place.

 _Her sister. Interesting. But why is she here?_ Sesshomaru wondered as the woman then sort of maneuvered herself around the gaggle of young children that the two had had in recent years and slowly made her way over to them before speaking again, "We need to talk. I'm afraid that what I have to say will be difficult to hear, but I ask for your patience nevertheless."

The couple exchanged a look before the houshi nodded his head and asked that the woman join them for tea and stood very still as she and his wife disappeared inside of the hut as Sesshomaru thought about ways that he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

After all, if something had happened to the miko and she was in dire need of help- he should at least be present to know what he could do for her.

And as he turned to slip between some huts and stealthily make his way to Miroku and Sango's home, he was stopped by the houshi as he simply called out, "Are you coming Lord Sesshomaru?" Causing the demon lord to pause for a moment before sniffing and making his way to the hut where the houshi had moved aside the mat that covered the door for him out of politeness.

The demon lord didn't thank the man verbally. Though he did nod his head to him in thanks, getting a smile from the human in return as he made his way over to where his wife sat and made himself comfortable so that Winter could speak when she was ready.

"Do you not want to gather the rest of your friends to hear this?" Winter asked curiously, obviously referring to Kaede, the fox kit and the neko.

"No. I'm afraid that Lady Kaede is in bad health and the other two probably shouldn't hear whatever you are going to say from a stranger. Am I correct?" Miroku asked with a slight tilt of his head to the side.

Winter smiled at him. Sort of.

But the smile came across as more of a wince than an actual smile.

"Alright. What I'm about to tell you may be hard to hear... But please trust me. It is the truth. I'll start from the beginning..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lady Kagome is dead?" Miroku asked again for what must have been the hundredth time in the past few minutes since she had stopped speaking to her late sister's friends. Beside him his distraught wife was sobbing quietly as she cried for the sister of her heart.

Again, Winter could only stare at the two across from her and nod her head as the monk looked away from her again and gnashed his teeth before growling out, "H-How?"

"She bled to death. Or at least that's the official version of what I was told."

"But how? She wasn't injured when she left. We wouldn't have let her leave alone if she had been!" The woman, Sango practically screamed in her face before Miroku could stop her. Winter was quiet for a moment as she regarded both the monk and demon slayer. She had known that they would take this harder than she had initially thought because of their strong emotional bond with Kagome.

"You said 'official version'," Sesshomarou cut in after a moment or so when she didn't answer the houshi. "What did you mean by that?" The Taiyoukai asked the onna curiously.

Winter sighed tiredly and lifted a hand to rub at the skin just above one of her eyebrows. A sure sign that all of this was wearing her thin.

"The official report was that Kagome bled to death, exactly as I said- However as Miroku and Sango pointed out just a little while ago, she was not physically injured..." It was at this that both the monk and demon slayer seemed to fall absolutely silent. "I don't know much about mystical deaths, but my grandpa and mom both had their own theories as to how Kagome died."

"And they are?" Miroku asked quietly as he held Sango and absently rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her as she turned her head to look at Kagome's sister again. Her dark eyes blinking back the tears that she had yet to shed.

"One theory is that after purifying the Shikon no Tama and returning to our time, the kami's decided that she had outlived her usefulness for the moment and thus called her soul back to heaven. That's mom's theory anyways. I think it brings her some measure of comfort to believe this."

Miroku nodded and waited for her to continue speaking.

"The other theory is a combination of my mother's belief in what happened and what my grandfather believes. He mentioned the names Midoriko and Kikiyo when I returned home. He mentioned writing down the injuries that both women sustained before death and he thinks that after she purified the jewel and returned home to our time, she suffered supernatural injuries that had once been inflicted upon both women. Killing Kagome and recreating a _new_ Shikon no Tama which I strongly suspect is the jewel that I was given upon returning home since the one that Kogome purified was supposed to have disappeared from the world." Winter finally said as both the monk and demon slayer stared at her in horror.

While Sesshomaru tried to wrap his head around not only the Shikon Miko's death but the fact that it possibly had created another Shikon no Tama.

"I-Is the jewel... _tainted_?" Sango choked out. Winter shook her head no and then pulled the pink gem from it's hiding place underneath her shirt so that they could see it.

There on a similar silver chain akin to the one their friend had worn so many years ago during their travels, was a gleaming pink orb no bigger than the tip of the woman's thumb.

"How is this possible? We destroyed the jewel. We destroyed Naraku."

"I don't think Naraku had anything to do with this jewel's creation. I think for some bizarre reason by destroying the jewel here, Kagome somehow upset some sort of balance. And her death, the recreation of the jewel- was some weird way of putting things to rights for the time being."

"What do you plan to do? Hand the jewel off to a priestess-"

"No. No other priestess is required to protect this gem. It contains a portion of my sister's soul inside of it, and as such _I_ will protect it." Winter said almost coldly as she replaced the gem back into it's former hiding place under her shirt.

Miroku and Sango blinked at the woman for a moment before going on to say, "No offense Miss, but it really does seem like it would be a much better idea to give the newly made Shikon jewel over to someone else to protect it. Especially since you don't seem like you have any spiritual power at all."

"Oh that. That would be because of the seals and power suppressors I wear. See." She lifted both arm and showed off the plan silver band on one of her fingers, the matching bracelets on her wrists, then tucked her dark hair behind both of her ears so that the three could see the multiple piercings in both of her ears.

"All of those are power suppressors?" Miroku asked in an aghast tone as he counted thirteen pieces.

"Yup. And I could still rip a youkai to pieces without even trying."

"If you don't mind my asking, why exactly do you have so many?"

"I was born with more spiritual power than about a thousand of the most powerful priests and priestesses. As such I was in a constant state of pain as a child because my power was literally too much to contain, and my parents became so concerned after one particular incident that occurred, that my father took me to a shrine way, way up in the mountains where the suppressors were placed on me and a ceremony took place to inscribe the metals with ancient spells. However the ceremony and spells took up so much power and energy that my father and several others present died shortly after they finished."

"The strain must have been too much for them to handle." Miroku said to himself.

"That would be my guess." Winter agreed as both the monk and demon slayer finally sighed before Sango asked,

"I would imagine that today has been a trying day for you. Why don't you stay the night with us and return back through the well in the morning, hn?"

Winter opened her mouth to politely decline, after all the two needed time to mourn for her sister. Not entertain guests, however the chilly voice of the demon lord stopped her from refusing with a coldly supplied, "Onna, take them up on their offer." As said demon silently made his way out of the hut without another word.

After remaining just outside the hut to hear the woman's slightly put out reply, the Taiyoukai silently nodded his head and formed his orb so that he could quickly return to his home to make preparations.

With the Shikon no Tama having been reformed, he doubted that the woman would truly wish to return through the well to her time and place her family in danger. And as such- as well as the fallen miko's former ally- it was his both his duty and his right to offer his aid in protecting the new sacred jewel.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru spent the better part of an hour just outside of Edo village- the known residence of the houshi Miroku and demon hunter Sango and the rest of his half brother's beloved troupe- placing a small, but powerful barrier over the bone-eater's well. The only known passage from the current time line and into the future.

The reason for this wasn't exactly selfish, after all the woman now carrying the new Shikon Jewel was the older sister, and head of his fallen ally's family. This coupled with her power and position as the new Shikon miko made protecting her important.

Very much so considering all the peril the last Shikon jewel had brought on with both humans and demons longing for it's unnatural power... The lord knew that once word had spread that another jewel had been formed, all with wicked hearts would attempt to kill the woman and taint the jewel with hatred and evil.

As it was, the barrier placed around the well that allowed her to travel through time and space, would protect it from harm from others while still allowing the woman to pass back and forth through the well as she wished/needed.

Which is how it should be.

However because she was also the older sister/head of the fallen miko's household- this also made her important in other ways. And as such he would be keeping very close tabs on the woman and protecting her as needed.

But before any of that, he needed to speak with the woman about her place in his court.

The same place that Kagome had earned as his ally and friend... That place of honor, power and privilege that had once upon a time would have belonged to Kagome upon her return- now belonged to Winter Higurashi. And while this didn't exactly bother him, it may bother others should she just happen to one day show up without any notice.

Especially since his palace guards and everyone else would probably kill her thinking she was a threat given how great her power, even when suppressed, was.

So after leaving the well, the first thing he needed to do was return home to call his council together along with the rest of the nobles in his house.

He also needed to pull aside a handful of guards that he trusted only with his own life, and Rin's to speak with them of the newest development and clarify that he wanted no dead Miko's anywhere near his palace and that they would be leaving with him the next day to return to Edo village to collect the woman and bring her to the palace along with the monk and demon slayer.

Which meant that he needed to decree that Winter's life, as well as those of the other two, were not up for being snuffed out without someone facing _extremely_ dire consequences.

He also needed to redo the rooms that he had once prepared for Kagome- should she have ever decided to visit him upon her return or if he had ever decided to kidnap the little chit for her _oh-so-charming_ non stop chatter that tended to both amuse him and made him wish to cringe all at once.

However he didn't yet get that particular feeling from Winter.

In fact in the short time that he had been in her presence, she had seemed like a very quiet, yet confident and contemplative person with impeccable manners.

Almost as if she were born a hime instead of a Miko of great power.

The mere thought alone almost made him wish to smile at how well she would fit in with the nobles of his palace. In fact he suspected that once others got to know her, she'd have many marriage proposals and suitors chasing after her.

Stepping down off of his demonic cloud, he stood outside the doors of his home for a moment pondering that little bit of info and made a mental note to speak with the woman about it later since from what he had gathered from prior conversations with Kagome, in her time it was okay for a miko to marry and have children.

Since it wasn't seen as a defilement of the body or spirit- but merely a passing of power from one generation to the next.

He would have to double check just in case he had misunderstood things from before. But if it was possible for the miko to marry and have offspring then once the lords of his court knew- they would seek the woman's hand in marriage- whether she wanted to marry or not.

The nobles of marriageable age would desire a union with the woman for her power. That coupled with the position she would hold within Sesshomaru's court would make her a very note worthy prize for any male.

Sesshomaru sighed as he felt an ache beginning to form behind his eyes.

He had a long day and night ahead of him and much to do in a very short time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Jaken screeched excitedly as he ran up to his master upon his lord's arrival at the palace. The Inu cast the little kappa demon a look of barely disguised disgust as he began walking before coldly asking,

"Where are the Lords and Ladies of the court? I have much to speak with them about."

Jaken gawked at his lord for a moment before quickly falling into step behind him and telling him where various people of import were within the palace. Once he was half way through his list, Sesshomaru ordered him to seek each individual out and tell them that he needed to see them.

It was a matter of the utmost urgency and he would not tolerate dawdling.

Once Jaken was off to do as he bid, Sesshomaru sighed and went to see how his ward, Rin was doing since it was rare that the girl did very well or was even treated well by others in his absence. Half way to her private chambers, the normally cool headed and aloof lords expressionless face became marred by a dark scowl.

If any had dared to touch his Rin like the last time he had been gone- heads would roll and his palace halls would be soaked in the blood of his Rin's enemies. Of that he could absolutely guarantee.

Pausing just outside of the girl's room, he took a moment to try sensing any other powerful youki that may or may not have been in the room at some point in time and sighed quietly when he could feel only three. Rin. Jaken's. And one other that was only vaguely familiar.

 _Yuna-hime._

Growling low in the back of his throat, Sesshomaru slid the door to his ward's room open and peered inside. Noting the slightly out of place disarray of the normally neat and tidy room where he could spy his young ward sitting against the furthest wall.

Sensing the distress rolling off of the small girl in waves, her normally pleasant floral scent overshadowed by something that he couldn't quite place from where he stood, Sesshomaru entered the room and gently closed the door behind him. Missing the way the child flinched at the sound of the door closing.

"Rin."

The girl didn't move, didn't jump to her feet and run to him like she normally did. Hell she didn't even seem to notice his presence in her room at all, she merely sat with her back pressed against the wall, her normally laughing eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Rin. What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved to stand in front of the child when that weirdly unplaced scent finally hit him.

 _It was musk._

A male's musk. No- wait it was _several_ male's musk. And it was fresh.

Reaching down the Inu grabbed the girl and hauled her up into his arms so that he could smell her and check her over for physical wounds. Careful of the fact that his ward may have been severely injured in some way- the young lord used his claws to shred the belt to her kimono and unclothe her so that he could look her over for bruises and such.

He found some days old claw marks, a few discolorations around her slender neck and shoulders, and a few on her arms but nothing anywhere near her privates. Which was only a little bit of a relief to him as he reached up and carefully undid the strap to his chest plate and let it fall to the floor so that he could strip himself out of his shirt.

Already he could imagine what had happened to his Rin, and he was very, _very_ displeased.

Gold eyes beginning to bleed red with rage, the Inu carefully wrapped his ward in his shirt and picked her up again. Holding her as close to his chest as he could as he all but bolted from the room to head to the bathing chamber's attached to his room.

He wanted the scent of the musk clinging to his Rin gone!

Once he took care of that he would send a maid he trusted to sit with the girl and try to get her to eat and rest while he handled that damn bitch Yuna-hime and her hord of males.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************)

Kaede and Shippo were not taking the news of Kagome's demise very well. Miroku thought as he Sango and Kagome's sister Winter all watched the pair warily. Shippo was one thing- since as a fox demon pup he had been very attached to the young miko. One could even go so far as to say that the bond that they had shared was almost as great as a mother and her birth child.

Whereas Kaede upon hearing the news of Kagome's demise, had merely fallen to the floor of her hut and began crying as if her heart were broken.

 _Perhaps we should have merely said nothing._ Miroku thought to himself as he watched the two with concern etched upon his face when Winter finally decided to say something.

"Don't cry." Everyone looked at the young woman as if she were insane. Why even Shippo looked at her with almost undisguised hatred and fury in his emerald gaze. Whereas Kaede merely looked offended.

As did his wife.

 _Oh dear._ Miroku thought in exasperation as he stared at the young woman before she finally said. "Kagome wouldn't like you to cry. She would want you to grieve, yes, but not to cry. Besides- my sister will be back within the next few years."

Again everyone looked at her as if she were insane. Which only caused the woman to sigh and explain in an awkward sounding tone, "I wasn't sure if I should say anything earlier with the Inu demon present but, despite the fact that Kagome was used to create the new Shikon no Tama- I doubt that her _entire_ soul was used. It simply isn't possible. As I've been told before about my own power, it is simply too great to truly be contained. The same could be said for her soul and it's power. It was simply too large and vast. So even though a good portion of it may have been used, I doubt that all of it was."

"I guess that I should have mentioned before now that I sometimes get visions of the future... It's one of my lesser powers I suppose. And I've had visions of myself holding a baby- a little girl who happens to be my daughter. And her name is Kagome. So I can only assume that because we are of the same blood, Kagome's soul will use me to be reborn into the world as a way to keep her miko power and abilities as well as keep to our bloodline."

Everyone was gaping by now as Winter flushed to the roots of her hair and slowly turned her head to look elsewhere.

"K-Kagome will return?" Sango asked, her tone hopeful as she stared down at the young woman who was her adopted sister's blood kin as the other woman slowly nodded her head, yes.

"In the next few years?" Miroku found himself asking. Again Winter nodded her head.

"How many?"

"What?" Winter asked as she turned her head to look at the one who had spoke. This time it had been Shippo.

"How many years?"

"I can't give an approximate time, but I can round things off. So maybe three or four years..." Winter replied as she scratched at her cheek. Hoping for everyone's sake that the timeline she had just given was right.

The kit seemed mollified slightly by this and moved to stand in front of her, his small height in no way encumbering his ability to try and impose his will on her. "You better hope that she returns, or else." The kit growled at her before leaving the hut.

"So... I suppose that it would be pointless at this moment in time to point out to him that I'm now technically the kit's Aunt, huh?" Winter asked curiously.

No one said anything much after that up until Miroku finally decided to herd the ladies out of Kaede's hut so that everyone could get some rest for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

After taking care of Rin and putting her in his bed to rest, Sesshomaru then stormed out of his chamber and down the halls of his palace, calling for his guards. And once they appeared he ordered them to follow him to get Yuna-hime with the intention of placing the bitch in his dungeon to be tortured for what she had done to his ward.

After that was done and the bitch had been placed under arrest- he then had her males killed and then spent the rest of the night in the palace dungeon amputating fingers and toes, stripping the whore-hime's body of it's flesh and maiming her once pretty face to the point of severe disfigurement with his acidic claws after which he then ordered her to be taken to his stable and given to the beasts there as a toy to use as they pleased.

He had no use for a bitch that didn't know her place.

And speaking of place- He needed to return to Edo village and bring the new Shikon Miko to his palace where she would be easier to protect. However after what had happened to Rin during his absence this last time, he was in no hurry to leave his ward alone without him again.

Moving quickly, he decided that it would be possibly more difficult to get the human to agree to come with him if he came to fetch her covered in the blood and other bodily fluids of the bitch he'd been occupied with for the night. So before he did anything, he needed to bathe and change his clothing.

Then he needed to make sure that the Miko's chamber's were ready.

And then he would need to saddle up his double headed dragon, Ah-Un so that Rin could travel with him to the village. It was his hope that once she came out of her dazed state that she would return to normal in his presence since she knew that he would never hurt her.

And the Miko's presence with them might help as well.

Once he reached his private bathing chamber, attached to his room- he quickly shed his soiled clothing and dove into the shallow pool of warm water and took a moment or so to do what his half brother affectionately called 'splashing around like a pup' and once he was finished, climbed out of the water dripping wet and shook himself off since he didn't really think he had time to dry the usual way.

The faster he could prepare himself and Rin, the faster they could depart.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Winter didn't bother sleeping that night once she was given a futon and someplace to rest.

She was simply too busy with the thoughts in her head to bother actually resting much. Which was why after everyone else was asleep, she slipped out of the futon and silently out of Sango and Miroku's hut and wandered through the village until she reached a nice grassy hillside just shy of the woods and sat down.

Looking out over the small village her sister had loved so much, with the people that she had probably wished desperately to return to one day.

Sighing, she leaned back on the grass to get comfortable and rested her head on her folded hands.

She must have lain there for minutes, hours? She didn't really know. All she knew was that after a little while she began to get drowsy and after what seemed like forever to the weary young woman, she finally managed to fall into a light doze.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Sesshomaru, Rin and Ah-Un had departed the palace for Edo village shortly after the youkai lord had bathed the blood and other bodily fluids from his person and then dressed himself in some clean clothing and then collected Rin and a small pack of foods for her and then got Ah-Un from the stable and then left.

Edo village was close to an entire day's journey from his palace at their current traveling speed.

A half day if he forced them to really push it, which maybe wasn't such a bad idea given Rin's current condition.

Every now and then the Inu youkai would find himself glancing over his shoulder at his young charge, sitting slumped over on the two headed dragon following him, with a concerned look on his face and couldn't help but curse Yuna-hime and her males to the fiery pits of hell and beyond for what they had done to _his_ Rin.

And once he was done mentally cursing them, he began to wonder if perhaps the woman- Winter? The new Shikon Miko was as kind towards small children as her sibling had been.

Deep down he really prayed that she was since she was a miko, however he knew that not all miko's were pleasant people. Still, he had hopes that perhaps having the woman present in his palace and around Rin would somehow bring the child out of her pained and shocked stupor and help her heal.

He would have to speak to the woman about his plans to remove her from the village first since he doubted that she would take kindly to being kidnapped by him after journeying through the well just to inform everyone of her sister's fate.

And then perhaps broach the subject of Rin's unfortunate mishap and see if she could in some way help the girl.

"Ah-Un," Sesshomaru finally said as he let himself drop back a little bit so that he could take Rin from the dragon's back and carefully cradled the girl in his arms and wrapped his moko-moko around her to keep her warm as he said. "Go faster. We must reach Edo before nightfall."

He had much to speak to the new Shikon Miko about.


End file.
